Breanna Ashworth
Breanna Ashworth is a villain in the 2016 video game Dishonored 2. She is encountered in the fifth mission, The Royal Conservatory. Breanna is a former member of the Brigmore Witches and a trusted ally of Delilah Copperspoon. On Delilah's behalf, Breanna has closed off the Royal Conservatory in order to built a device to manipulate the prophetic dreams of the Sisters of the Oracular Order. After Corvo or Emily has fled to Karnaca, he or she targets Breanna to separate Delilah from her allies. She is voiced by Melendy Britt. History Meeting Delilah Breanna was born into a wealthy family. However, she did not feel loved and felt like all she meant to her family was "an advantageous marriage", indeed she was promised to a man three times her age. Before the marriage, Breanna fled her home, knowing freedom for the first time in her life After Delilah Copperspoon was marked by the Outsider, she utilized her Arcane Bond to attract others to her. Breanna Ashworth was the first to answer her call. The two women roamed the lands, wild and free, and were later joined by others to form the coven known as the Brigmore Witches. Life When Delilah was banished into the Void by Daud, Breanna and Delilah's remaining followers lost their power. Breanna went to Serkonos, eventually becoming curator of the Royal Conservatory in Karnaca. Twelve years later, Breanna heard the voice of Delilah contacting her from the Void. To free her former master, Breanna, Luca Abele - who had heard Delilah's voice as well, Kirin Jindosh and Grim Alex headed to the mansion of Abele's friend Aramis Stilton where they performed a seance to contact Delilah. They managed to call Delilah from the void, creating a time ripple at the mansion. From Delilah, Breanna once more obtained powers and started rebuilding the witches coven, taking in former Brigmore witches and new ones alike. Breanna swiftly became Delilah's trusted lieutenant once more and became essential in Delilah's plan to take over the empire. In Karnaca, Breanna closed the Royal Conservatory, claiming that this happened due to a lice infestation. However, in truth, Breanna had closed off the Conservatory to function as the headquarter of Delilah's witch coven. Breanna herself was conspiring with Kirin Jindosh, building a device called The Oraculum. With the Oraculum, Breanna was able to influence the prophetic dreams of the Sisters of the Oracular Order, and was able to manipulate their prophecies to Delilah's liking. As the Sisters' prophecies were essential for the Order of the Everyman, Delilah would have gained control over the Order, gaining her additional power in the Empire. Around that time, Vice Overseer Liam Byrne became suspicious of Breanna, linking her to the occult. Furthermore, he realizes that the prophecies of the Oracular Order had changed and wondered whether Breanna was responsible. However, as voicing this opinion could have him accused of heresy by his enemies in the order, Byrne instead tasked one of his Overseers to spy on Breanna, building a small outlook in a building near the conservatory. At one point, Breanna tasked Jindosh with creating new lenses for the Oraculum. These lenses were scratched, however, and Breanna nearly lost her powers by using the Oraculum. When she realized that using these faulty lenses could cost her her magic forever, Breanna ordered one of the witches in the conservatory to destroy them. Instead of destroying them, the witch stored them in the effigies workshop. Dishonored 2 After Emily or Corvo have fled from Dunwall and saved Anton Sokolov from Kirin Jindosh, Sokolov reveals that Ashworth is another essential member of Delilah's organization. The protagonist thus heads to Cyria Gardens to infiltrate the Royal Conservatory, to eliminate Breanna and to find out what her role in Delilah's plan is. Once the protagonist enters the Conservatory, Breanna can be found in the curator's office on the highest floor. There, she is accompanied by two grave hounds and is talking to Delilah through one of Delilah's statues. The two discuss the fate of Kirin Jindosh who has previously been eliminated by Emily or Corvo. If undisturbed, Breanna then sits down behind her desk and starts writing letters. Lethal elimination Breanna can be eliminated by almost every weapon or power at the protagonists disposal. However, if Corvo's blink power is used to get near Breanna, Breanna will grab the approaching Corvo out of his blink and throw him over her shoulder. If Breanna is attacked by a pistol or crossbow, the first bullet or dart will not hit her but, upon contact, turn into bloodflies and alert Breanna. This is due to a bone charm Breanna carries. The second bullet or dart can hurt her. If Corvo or Emily decide to assassinate Breanna with the sword, a special animation will play, where the protagonist pins her to the floor. As she struggles to escape, she is promptly stabbed in the stomach. Non-lethal elimination To eliminate Breanna non-lethally, the protagonist must use his or her knowledge about the Oraculum. The protagonist must steal the faulty lenses from the effigies workshop and replace the correct ones with them. Turning on the Oraculum will cause an alerted Breanna to teleport near the Oraculum but she is too late to stop the events unfolding. The faulty lenses cause the Oraculum not only to drain any magic from Breanna and each witch in the conservatory, all witches except Breanna will be knocked unconscious by the blast. Now powerless, Breanna falls to her knees in tears, her magic and connection to Delilah being the only thing she considered life-worthy. If Breanna's statue of Delilah is approached afterwards, Emily or Corvo will gloat at Delilah and reveal what has happened. Delilah will be deeply disturbed by what the protagonist has done and will state that she will not contact or meet Breanna ever again, not being willing to see the weak, powerless being her friend has become. If Breanna's life is spared, she can be seen getting arrested by the Grand Serkonan Guard at the end of the game. Gallery DelStatueD2.png|Breanna talks to Delilah through a statue Ashworth_animation_death.gif|Breanna is killed Trivia * Breanna and Delilah have an ambiguous romantic relationship; her sexuality is confirmed by developer Harvey Smith as lesbian. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dishonored Villains Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Conspirators Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice